Lost It All: Another Devistation
by ThatAwfulReject
Summary: What happened that night changed Rivaille's fate forever. What happened next though, he was totally unprepared for... Pairings: Eventual Ereri M rating for blood, violence, and language
1. Chapter 1

**Lost It All- Another Devistation; Intro**

It was a cold, windy night, no stars shining in the sky and clouds covering the moon. An ear piercing scream sliced throught the air and lightning struck right after, cutting through the shattered scream.

A figure fell to their knees, blood covering their body and hair shadowing their face away from the world. Their breath was ragged and their eyes closed tightly as a hand came up to press against their neck tightly, at least attempting to stop the crimson blood from falling to the cobbelstone streets.

No one was around to hear the fallen figure's screams for help, and another bolt of lightening lit the sky, followed by a crash of thunder that masked another ear splitting scream.

They sat back on their legs, their eyes flickering up at the moon as the clouds parted and rain hit their cleek, shallow ragged gasps surrounding the air around them. They knew they wouldn't make it much longer with the blood loss so severe. Salty tears mixed with the rain as it started to pour more heavily, and their eyes slipped closed.

"So this is how it ends, Rivaille?" A voice spoke behind the figure and the one on the ground gasped harshly as the voice hit his ears.

"W-what are you doing here...?" The man on the ground, Rivaille, spat. His tone was harsh and his striking silver eyes narrowed in spite. He knew this was the man that had caused his curent position and he resented him. He had actually trusted the man and had gotten hurt. Rivaille scoffed, _trust. _It had done nothing but turned to bite him. _**Literally**__. _

The one that had spoke first smirked, a wicked grin that crossed his pale lips, exposing razor sharp fangs that glittered in the pale moon light that illuminated the two on that faithful night that changed everything for the one on the ground, slowly bleeding out and reaching the end.

"H-help me. I don't want to die this way." Rivaille gasped softly, his since of wanting to live overpowering the hate he felt for the man that stood behind him. "Please E-Erwin. I dont want to die!" His voice shook slightly as he spoke, his vision darkening slightly and tiredness taking a grip on his body.

The standing man's smirk widened and he walked foreward the short distance between the two. He crouched down beside the fallen male, grasping the front of his jacket and placing a hand under his chin to make him look upwards.

"Are you sure you want me to help you, Rivaille?" Erwin asked softly, looking at his once close friend with blue eyes. Rivaille nodded, knowing he would be in pain the rest of the short time he had left to live. He was willing to go through the change his once bestfriend went through more that five years ago. He knew death waited for him if he didn't get Erwin to help him, and to a young and reckless Rivaille, death was not an option at this point in his life.

Erwin's eyes hardened slightly and his lips pressed into a thin line as he pulled Rivaille close to him, silently asking the smaller male for forgiveness as he dug his fangs into the side of his pale neck roughly. Rivaille let out a scream, pain fludding his mind and his vision dulling more than it had before. He knew this was it, but he didn't want to die...

He didn't want to die...

**(A/N): Hey guys! Just a short intro to a new story I'm working on for Shingeki no Kyojin! Please let me know what you think, and if you find anything misspelled, let me know!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost It All-Another Devistation: Chapter One**

**Disclamer: **** I own nothing but the plot base! I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin as much as I would love too!**

**~-~-~-~ -Page breaks**

**Enjoy!~**

It had been years since that one fateful night that had changed Rivaille's life forever. He really didn't think about it anymore, pushing it back into his past, and what happened in the past, stayed in his past for good...

And Speaking of Rivaille...

The sun was just setting, a crimson glow dissappearing the sky that pushed away the sun and revealing the dark midnight blues. It was barely 5 PM and the light was fading from the room through the thin black curtians. A silver eye opened, glaring at the window and a sigh escaping pale lips.

He really didn't want to get up at the moment, not sleeping well at all throughout the day. His dreams had been plagued by nightmares, flashes of razor sharp teeth and crimson against black.

Rivaille shuddered and pushed himself off of the bed, getting to his feet silently, silver eyes sweeping the room for a certian figure. He found no one and yawned softly, streatching his arms above his head, his white cotton shirt riding up and revealing a pale, toned torso.

He was alone in the hotel room they had rented for the day, not knowing where his friend(he guessed) had went this morning. He was probably out getting them coffee, one of the only thing that Rivaille could stomach.

He sighed softly, walking over to his bag he hadn't bothered to unpack and grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans and a baggy black long sleeve. He headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before Erwin got back, knowing he would want to leave as soon as he got back with their usual morning drinks.

He walked over to the walk-in shower, turning the water on as hot as it would go and waited for it to warm up. He slid his white shirt over his head, placing it on the floor and ran a hand through his raven hair. He finished undressing as steam filled the room, surrounding him in the white mist.

He opened the curtian, stepping into the boiling hot water, instantly warming his stone cold skin. Rivaille sighed through his nose softly, tilting his head back and running his hands through his hair to make sure it got throughly wet and he reached over, grabbing the bottle of hotel shampoo.

He opened the incredibily small bottle and squeezed some of the shampoo in to his hand, bringing it up to lather his hair so it would get clean. He couldn't stand to be ditry and always took a shower after he got up and before he went to bed in the morning.

His eyes slipped closed as his fingers worked the funny smelling soap into his raven locks, his head tilted forward slightly to keep it out of the water. He felt the soap start to cover his hands as well and deemed it good enough to rinse it out of his short hair, the back of it was undercut, shorter than the top layer.

Rivaille leaned his head back into the spray of the shower and the water pushed the soap out of his hair, his fingers working throught the knots that had formed over night. He reached over and grabbed a washcloth, quickly washing his body and cutting off the water before stepping out onto the cool tile floor.

There were clean towels on a shelf opposite of the sink and he grabbed one, wrapping it around his waist, opening the door and walking out of the bathroom. His silver eyes scanned the room again, finding Erwin at the small table, his elbows propped up on it and a cup of coffee in his hands.

There was an open book on the table infront of him, his eyes trailing from it over to Rivaille standing by the bathroom doorway. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, turning his eyes back to the book that was on the table.

Rivaille rolled his eyes at the man and walked over, taking the cup of coffee and downing half of the drink in one go. The warm essence travelling all over his cold body, warming him like the hot shower had. He sat it down with a soft _click_ against the table.

He walked away and grabbed the clothes off of the top of his bag and heading back into the bathroom without a word to Erwin. He shut the door and dropped his towel, sliding his pants on quickly and putting his long sleeve shirt on over his bare torso. He opened the door again, leaving the towel in the floor, knowing the staff would get it as soon as they left the place.

Rivaille placed his dirty clothes neatley into his bag, grabbing several belts and lacing one into the loops of his black skinny jeans, leaving the other two hang around his waist loosely. Grabbing his leather boots, he walked back over to Erwin and sat in the chair across from the blonde male that still had his nose burried in one of the various books he kept with him.

Rivaille rolled his eyes again, tugging his boots on over his pants and crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing Erwin with a question lingering on his tongue as he reached for his coffee again.

As if he could feel the silver eyes on him, Erwin looked up at Rivaille, their gazes clashing for a moment and Erwin sat up, marking his page and putting the book away. Rivaille raised and eyebrow, not sure what he had done to interupt the mans reading.

"We leave as soon as you're packed and done with your coffee." Erwin said, the first thing he had said to Rivaille in the past two days they had been traveling. Rivaille nodded, pushing himself up out of the chair and walking over to his bag, placing a shirt that had fallen out back into the black canvas bag after folding it neatly.

He zipped up the bag, grabbing the strap and throwing it over his shoulder. He looked back over to Erwin, the blonde man standing and doing the same as Rivaille, turning to look at the younger male. He nodded and Rivaille downed the rest of the coffee, putting the empty cup into the trash before grabbing his keys and heading downstairs to where their vehicles were parked.

He would always head out first, Erwin following ten minutes later. The two hadn't spoken much at all the past few days, Erwin not saying where they were going and compelling Rivaille to go along. Rivaille dodn't want to stay with the man that rouined his life more than ninety years ago. He was sick of living with the other man, wanting to lose the ball and chain that was attached and weighing him down, unable to go anywhere.

Rivaille sighed, walking down the steps to the parking garage where his car was waiting to be drove, more or less fallowing Erwin the whole way. He pulled out his keys, his sensitive ears picking up the movement of Erwin leaving the room, taking the long way down to the garage to retrive his own vehicle.

Levi walked up to his sleek black porche, unlocking the door and sliding into his favored vehicle, a small smile crossing his lips. He turned the key and the car came to life with a steady purr. He pressed the clutch and slid the car into reverse, backing up slowly to avoid backing into someone. He got the car out of the space and switched gears to first before hitting the gas and speading out of the hotel parking lot and onto the highway.

He hoped they would finally get to where they were going, his ass sore from riding in a car for three weeks straight, well, besides when they sun came up that is. They would pull into the nearest hotel before the sun would rise and sleep through the day, waking at night and continuing to travel.

Levi felt a slight tugging at the back of his mind and rolled his eyes, letting down the walls surrounding his mind down, Erwin's voice automatically assaulting his mind. 'We have only a few more miles till we reach out destination, watch out for an exit that says Maria.' With that said, Erwin dissappeared from Rivaille's mind, much to his pleasure.

The way Rivaille drove, it didn't take long to turn off at the exit that Erwin had told him too, curious as to why the other would tell him they were going to Maria. It was a large city in this part of the country, Rivaille had never had the pleasure of visiting it before now.

A sharp ringing cought the raven haired male off guard, fishing his phone out of his pocket easily while shifting gears to show down. He stopped at a red light and answered his phone quickly.

"I'm going to pass you so I can lead you to where we're going." Erwin's voice spoke, a small quiver of fear in the olders voice as he spoke to Rivaille.

"Okay, just make sure you _can _pass me." Rivaille teased slightly, keeping his voice mostly unemotional as he replied. He wanted to know where they were going before they got there, but Erwin had hung up the phone before he had gotten a change to ask. He sighed.

The light turned green and he took off in the sleek black car, a smirk on his lips as Erwin tried to catch up. Rivaille laughed softly, slowing down so Erwin could pass his Porche without difficulty.

_Now just where are we going...?_

**(A/N): Yes I know they are short and its been forever since I updated! I promise I'll work more on this, I've just been super busy with school! Please Review and let me know if you find any mistakes!**

**~ThatAwfulReject**


End file.
